


Surprises!!!

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Secret Relationship, Yurio has had enough of Victor's shit, well sort of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: At first, Yuri thought that Yuuri was just exhausted but remember he was also known for his large amounts of stamina. Yuuri actually looked a bit pale. Wait, he wasn't going to…. Yuuri lounged over and hurled on ice in front of the entire crowd live on TV for the world to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice

Yuri was mad. No not mad livid! Getting a bronze medal at his first time at the Senior Grand Prix Single Male Alpha/Beta Finals would be seen as an outstanding achievement. Yuri had to admit proud of himself, a bit disappointed he wanted gold but still proud. He was annoyed because he lost gold and silver to Victor and JJ of all people! The two most annoying people in the entire universe that he could lose to! It just had to be them!

 

“What’s wrong, Yurio?!” Victor gave him a smug smile from the top of the podium. If it wasn’t for all the witnesses right now Yuri would have punched him right off. Victor knew Yuri didn’t take well to that nickname. He had no idea where it even came from! Victor just came in one day and declared that he would know be called Yurio. Of course, everyone immediately jumped on the name especially that old hag Mila, once she realized how much it irritated Yuri. Right now, Yuri just wants to get off as away as he can from those two idiots as soon as possible. He soon realized that what he wanted was a long lost fleeting dream. Once they stepped off the ice it was hell. They were bombarded with cameras and reporters all trying to ask questions at the same time. Victor and JJ handled the reporters with the usual charisma, unlike Yuri. To believe that they still had the exhibition to attend.

 

 

 

 

Yuri wanted to punch Victor right in the face but he was pretty sure that Yakov was going to beat him to it. “Victor!” Yakov yelled as soon as Victor stepped off the ice. Others around them flinched at the older Alpha’s rage. Victor gave a sheepish smile as he put his skate guards on. “What are you thinking putting a quad in an exhibition show especially one we didn’t practice?!” Yakov lectured as he walked up to Victor with Yuri behind him.

 

“What’s the point if I can’t surprise the audience?” Victor gave a giddy smile and Yakov looks like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

 

“Victor,” a voice called over in accented English. Yuri was able to identify the Japanese man approaching them as Yuuri Katsuki, the gold medalist of the Single Male Omega Division with his coach, Celestino behind him. Yuri would be ashamed if he didn’t remember Yuuri especially after their drunk meeting at last year’s GPF banquet. He hated to admit that it was probably the most fun he’s ever had at the banquet and he’s been to plenty. The bronze medalist of the Single Male Omega Division gets drunk and challenges everyone to a dance off and wins!

 

“Yuuri!” Yuri went speechless when Victor’s face melted into a smile, a genuine smile! Not one of those plastic ones he usually flashed for the media and his fans. Yuuri flashed a similar smile towards Victor. It was short lived when he saw Yakov fuming red.

 

“Yakov,” Yuuri greeted the coach in a sympathetic voice, “is Victor giving you trouble again?”

 

“I’ve had enough of him Yuuri! Maybe you can talk some sense into this idiot!” Yuuri sighed not in a stressful or annoying way but in understanding almost like he was used the chaos between Yakov and Victor.

 

“What’s wrong with putting in a quad?” Victor whined, “The exhibitions are supposed to be fun and free.”

 

“Putting in a quad is a bit risky, though,” Celestino said lightly.

 

“What if you had injured yourself?!” Yakov was back to lecturing Victor.

 

“Like that would have happened,” Victor waved off with his arrogance. Yakov was going to melt the ice at the rate his face was heating up. Yuri grumbled and glared at Victor. He may look up to the man but that self-confidence of his was annoying but what else would you expect from a legend like, Victor Nikiforov.

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri’s voice lashed out in a serious, reprimanding tone. Vitya? It was a nickname for Victor but Yuri didn’t think anyone but Yakov and Lilia called him that name. “Accidents can happen at any moment in figure skating. Don’t ever think that you are excluded from such unfortunate things. You should listen to Yakov you could have gotten a serious injury out there.”

 

“But, Yuuri...” Victor pouted with puppy eyes. Katsuki never bought it for one second, though.

 

“No buts we can’t have you injured when you’re in your prime.” Yakov nodded furiously with Yuuri agreeing with every point the Japanese made. Yuri was too shocked to say anything when he heard Victor mumble out an apology. He’s only heard Victor sincerely apologize to a handful of people. It was even a hard feat for Yakov to accomplish.

 

“Must be stressful coach someone like Victor,” Celestino laughed. “Yuuri can be stubborn sometimes but he’s not anywhere near as much trouble as Victor.”

 

“Celestino,” Yuuri flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Although we have to thank you,” Celestino continued, “for giving us a program worthy of first place.”

 

What?

 

“No thanks necessary,” Victor flashed his usual smile. “The credit is really due to Yuuri and his amazing skating. I feel honoured that he was one who skated my program.” Hah?! Celestino and Victor laughed with each other while Yuuri blushed a deep red from the praise from Victor. Yakov didn’t comment but looked content with the conversation going on only Yuri was out of the loop.

 

“Wait!” Yuri barked and caught everyone’s attention, “You choreographed his program! The one that won him gold!”

 

“Ah, I didn’t tell you Yurio?” Victor tipped his head to the side.

 

“No, you didn’t asshole!” Yuri grabbed for Victor’s neck in an attempt to choke the life out of him.

 

Yuuri looked on with worry at Victor while Celestino just laughed. “I was almost worried about Yuuri since he was sick yesterday morning.”

 

“You were sick?” Victor caught Yuri’s hands and pried them off his neck.

 

“I’ve been feeling nauseous for the past few day,” Yuuri shrugged, “it's probably just a bug.”

 

“Have you gone to a doctor yet?” Victor asked in worry.

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Celestino,” Victor said in an accusing voice to the coach.

 

“I told him already,” Celestino put his hand up in the air as if he was trying to prove his innocence. “He refuse to go until after the competition.”

 

“It’s really nothing Victor.” Yuuri tried to convince the older skater.

 

“Are you sure?” Victor grabbed onto Yuuri’s arms.

 

“Yes.”  Victor still held onto to Yuuri unconvinced.

 

“God, what are you his mom?!” Yuri groaned, “He said he was fine.” Victor grumbled but eventually let go of Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri is going on soon so we have to go,” Celestino informed them. “I’ll make sure that he goes to the doctor after,” Celestino assured Victor.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Yuuri waved to Victor.

 

Victor began to walk away until Yuri grabbed him back. “Victor! Choreograph a program for me!”

 

“Yurio,” Victor sighed, “The Grand Prix Finals aren’t even over yet.”

 

“I don’t care! Choreograph a program for me that’s even better than that Pig’s for the World’s!” Yurio demanded.

 

“I just created a program, it was Yuuri that served as the backbone for it to win gold,” Victor smirked. “Sure you can do that?”

 

“Of course I can!” Yuri shouted without a minute’s hesitation. There was a flicker of interest in Victor’s eyes that Yuri almost missed.

 

“Hmmm, is that so,” Victor hummed with a half-assed mocking smile. “I’ll think about it then.”

 

“Victor!”

 

“Yuuri is about to perform so we’ll talk later.” Victor quickly escaped from Yuri. The young Alpha was just about to chase him when he was stopped by his coach Yakov.

 

“Leave him, you won’t get a single word through to him at this point,” Yakov explained and Yuri reluctantly gave up for now. “Plus, I want you to watch Yuuri perform.”

 

“Why?” Yuuri snarled.

 

“Have you forgotten that the Worlds and Olympics are the only competitions which don’t have secondary gender divisions.” Yuri scoffed at that. It was pretty hard to forget since it was one of the biggest issues in the sports world. It was at the time of the Omega rights movement when Omega’s where they finally allowed to compete in competitive sports the Worlds and Olympics decided to not have secondary gender divisions to show equality. Everyone really knew it was an attempt to scare Omega’s who were afraid of competing with Alphas and aggressive Betas. Not like it worked anyway.

 

“You’ll be competing against Yuuri Katsuski,” Yakov pointed to the Omega getting ready to take the ice.

 

“Your point Yakov?”

 

“You’ll have more than Victor and JJ to worry about. Don’t forget that Yuuri is also a gold medalist.” Yakov narrowed his eyes down.

 

Yuri shifted uncomfortably and clicked his tongue. He wasn’t really interested in watching anyone performance with the exception of Beka of course but he seems to be losing all his arguments today apparently. Yuri got a seat with Yakov and propped up his feet to get comfortable. Yuuri positioned himself in the centre of the ring and the music started. The entire mood of the stadium changed once Yuuri started skating. The shy Omega Yuri meet with Victor looked like a completely different person on the ice. Calm, graceful, beautiful, no one could dare to take their eyes off the skater. It was like he was sending them a message with the soothing music. “He’s very well-known for his step sequences and spins,” Yakov spoke as Yuri watched the performance. It didn’t come as a surprise too; Yuuri’s steps were intricate and fluid. “He excels in the performance aspect but used to flump his jumps because of nerves.” A perfect triple flip. “Since working with Victor that no longer seems like a huge issue.” Combination “He's capable of competing against some of the top alphas and can give them all a run for their money.”

 

Yuri got the message Yuuri Katsuki was a force to be reckoned with. The music drew to a close and Yuuri ended in the finishing pose. The room erupted in applause. They were all entranced by his performance. They all threw the usual bundles of flowers and stuffed animals to show their love for the skater. Oddly enough the skater wasn't showing his love for the audience back. Yuri wasn't a fan of kisses and flirty winks like Christophe and Victor but he at least learned to wave back at the crowd to show his appreciation. Yuuri was just standing there, hands resting on his knees. At first, Yuri thought that Yuuri was just exhausted but remember he was also known for his large amounts of stamina. Yuuri actually looked a bit pale. Wait, he wasn't going to…. Yuuri lounged over and hurled on ice in front of the entire crowd live on TV for the world to see.

 

Cheers suddenly turned into a numerous amount of gasps and murmurs. Celestino and surprisingly Victor where the first people on ice to help escort Yuuri off. “Is that usual?” Yuri asked as he watched Celestino and Victor literally carry Yuuri off the ice. Yakov didn’t answer but Yuri got the message. The next day Yuri looked for Yuuri at the banquet but discovered he sat out due to his health. He wasn’t really concerned by it when he finally convinced Victor to make his program. He just had to beat the pig at the Worlds.

 

 

 

 

“What?!” Yuri read the headline of the news once and then twice and then thrice. He felt an intense need to drive a fork through his plate of food.

 

**Recent Figure Skating Gold Medalist, Yuuri Katsuki announces that he’ll be taking a break from figure skating for reasons yet to be disclosed.**

 

“Well that’s unexpected,” Mila read the article with Yuri. “I thought he would have taken off from here after winning the gold at the GPF, I wonder what happened?”

 

“Most reports are saying he’s sick,” Georgi waved his fork idly. “People have even spotted him visiting the hospital a few times.”

 

“I hope it's not a terminal illness,” Mila said in genuine concern.

 

“I don’t think it's that bad,” Georgi shrugged and returned back to his food. “Plus you know Omegas, they are more susceptible to diseases than us Beta’s and Alpha’s.”

 

“I was still looking forward to seeing him perform,” Mila sighed. “It's just so sudden.” Mila jolted and nearly dropped her phone when she smelled an angry stench coming from Yuri’s side of the table. She still wasn’t used to being around young Alphas like Yuri. She was either with other Beta’s like herself or older Alpha’s that knew how to hide their emotions and mask their scent. Georgi being well immersed in the professional world was more adept in these situations but still gave Yuri a distasteful glare.

 

“How many times do we have to tell you to stop projecting your emotions?!” Mila slapped Yuri on the head. “God it reeks because of you.” Mila pinched her nose and stared at Yuri in disgust.

 

“Shut it hag,” Yuri complained but drew back in his scent. The blonde sank into his seat in obvious unrest.

 

“I didn't expect you to be so concerned with Yuuri Katsuki participation,” Georgi said confused at Yuri’s strange behaviour.

 

“After hearing that Victor choreographed Yuuri's program for the GPF the kitten here has been sworn on beating him at the Worlds.” Yuri blushed when he heard Mila spill. “He even convinced Victor to compose his short program.” Mila laughed.

 

“Oi!” Yuri clawed for Mila to shut her up.

 

“So that's what Victor’s been up to,” Georgi ignored Yuri acts of violence. “He does seem busy nowadays . I barely see him.”

 

“Yuri if you hog Victor like that his fans aren't going to take it well,” Mila teased.

 

“What are you talking about?!” Yuri snapped. “He spent the first week teaching the program and then left me to Yakov so he could leave the country.”

 

“He left the country?!” Mila and Georgi shouted in surprise.

 

“You guys haven’t realized,” Yuri said. “He even took that mutt of his.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t follow him,” Mila deadpanned.

 

“I tried but I can’t narrow down his location,” Yuri scowled.

 

 _‘So he tried,’_ Mila and Georgi quietly questioned Yuri’s sanity.

 

“He hasn’t  posted anything on Twitter or Instagram,” Yuri reached into his pocket to check his phone again, “It’s like he disappeared off the face of the earth!”

 

“Even a celebrity like Victor needs some alone time,” Georgi shrugged.

 

“He hasn’t been posting much since last year, though,” Mila said in disappointment. She had a bit of fun following Victor and watching his crazy antics. “He’s been travelling more often than usual too. It would be nice to know what he’s up to.”

 

“I bet he’s just goofing off like usual,” Yuri snorted.

 

“Maybe he’s found a pretty Omega,” Mila joked.

 

“I doubt Victor has the self-control to not brag about anyone like that,” Yuri rolled his eyes and set back down his phone.

 

“I don’t know,” Georgi shrugged. “Victor is full of surprises.” The table went silent after that. Yuri gradually found his eyes drifting over to the article on Mila’s phone.

 

“Are you that disappointed?” Mila smirked when she caught Yuri reading over the article.

 

“Of course not!” Yuri went defensive, “There’s no need for two Yuri’s!” Yuri couldn’t shake that the news still didn’t sit with him well.

 

 

 

 

“Victor!” Yuri ran into the skating rink to see the tall gray-haired male skating idly on the ice. Finally, he’s found him. He still didn’t manage to track down Victor to whatever country he escaped to but now he had him cornered. He was going to drag Victor by the ear and demand that he review his short program.

 

“Yurio!” Yuri froze when Victor turned with a wide relaxed goofy smile. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

 

“Victor?” Yuri said slowly to make sure he was talking to the right person.

 

“The one and only,” Victor glided up to the edge of the rink laughing.

 

“Are you high?” Yuri blurted out loud. This cheeriness was too much even for Victor.

 

“If you mean high off this beautiful life then yes!” Victor pushed off and glided backwards to start skating while laughing to himself. Yuri was even more dumbfounded. It was a depressing January day, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the temperature was freezing even for Russian standards yet Victor was acting like he was experiencing a happy sunny Caribbean day.

 

“He’s been like that since he got here,” Mila suddenly slumped down beside him.

 

“Has he finally snapped?” Yuri whispered to himself. Mila shrugged her shoulders in the same uncertainty. Yuri still couldn’t let such things catch him off guard; he had to remember what he came here to do. “Vic…!”

 

“Victor!” Yakov voice overpowered Yuri’s by a mile. “Victor what have you done?!” Yuri could hear the forced annoyed tone in Yakov voice. Whatever Victor did Yakov wasn’t mad at but felt the need to lecture him a bit.

 

“Yakov!” Victor happily skated up to his mentor. “Did you get my message? It’s great right?” He had on that stupid smile that was starting to get to Yuri.

 

“More like worried! You of all people becoming a …argh!” Yakov shouted in frustration.

 

“Lilia was certainly overjoyed,” Victor grinned. “Even demanded to be the ballet teacher.” Yuri and Mila leaned in closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. Yakov eyed Victor for awhile tempted to scowl him but relaxed when he saw how genuinely happy Victor was.

 

“Well, I guess congratulations,” Yakov sighed. Victor surprised hug Yakov.

 

“This is just the best thing that’s happened to me,” Victor backed out of the hug. Yuri didn’t think Victor’s smile could get any brighter until it did.

 

“You do realize you guys are going to have to come out now?” Yakov went serious again.

 

“Yeah,” Victor mellowed out a bit. “We discussed it a bit. He’s coming down soon so we are hoping to make a public statement after the European’s.” Yuri looked over to Mila in hopes she would fill him in on anything he was obviously missing but she was just as lost. Yakov gave an accepting nod and sighed.

 

“Well go on and warm up,” Yakov ordered. “The European Championships are in two weeks I expect nothing from practice from you.” Yakov gave Victor a warning glare but the latter’s head was still in the clouds, Victor nodded like an overjoyed child and went off to warm up again. “That goes for two too!” Yakov diverted his attention to Mila and Yuri and ran them off to the ice before they could question anything.

 

 

 

 

Seeing the press in front of the Russians team home rink was nothing unusual especially with the European Championships just a week away. Still, this was too much for a few measly interviews before the skaters fly off.

 

“What's going on?” Yuri asked his instructor Lilia as they pulled into the parking lot.

 

“I don't know,” Lilia narrowed her eyes down on the crowd blocking the doors. “Grab your stuff and stay behind me.” Yuri followed her instructions and kept close behind her. To their surprise, the press wasn't that interested in Yuri. There were a few reporters that interviewed him. “You’re close to Victor Nikiforov right?”

 

The other question catcher Yuri off guard. “I guess.” It shouldn't surprise him that they want to talk about Victor.

 

“Do you know his relationship to the figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki?” The presses eyes were all on him now.

 

“His what?” Yuri knew that Victor was on good terms with the Omega especially after helping him with his program for the Grand Prix but there wasn't much more.

 

“I'm sorry but we must be getting to practice,” Lilia quickly interrupted and tried to push through. The press didn't have any intention of letting them through now. If it wasn't for the arm that dragged Yuri and Lilia out of the crowd they would have been eternally lost to their clutches.

 

“Yurio!” Mila shouted with a firm grip on him.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Yuri yelled in annoyance.

 

“Questions later just get inside,” Lilia berated and the two dashed for the doors of the building before another reporter could attack them.

 

“Now could you tell me what's going on!” Yuri said in annoyance.

 

“Victor was spotted picking Yuuri up from the airport yesterday!” Mila shoved her phone in Yuri’s face with a picture of Victor greeting Yuuri at the airport.

 

“And?” Yuri said obviously missing something.

 

“What do you mean and?!” Mila could not believe how thickheaded this boy could be even if he was sixteen. “The GPF gold medalist male Alpha was seen picking up the GPF gold medalist male omega that suddenly declared that he was taking a break without a reason!”

 

“Oh,” was all Yuri could say. When she put it like that it sounded like big news.

 

“What do you think he’s here for?” Mila spoke excitedly. She was always a big fan of drama and gossip.

  
“Like I care,” Yuri spat. He and Mila both knew that was a lie but like hell, he was going to admit it. He didn’t have time to worry about a person not longer competing in the Worlds. He doubts he would even cross paths with Yuuri even if he was in Russia with all the practice he had to do.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri froze when he saw the Japanese sitting on one of the many seats in the rink like he belonged there. Mila was also caught off guard by his sudden appearance. The rest of the Russian team was either sitting on the stands invested in idle chat or on the ice warming up but there were many glances towards the Omega. The silent question in the air. What was he doing here? It was obvious that Yuuri was aware of the attention that he was getting from him nervously shifting in his seat.

 

“Yuuri,” Yuri and Mila’s eyes went onto Georgi who was casually strolling up to the Japanese with a cup of tea like nothing was out of place. “I found some green tea,” Georgi handed over the cup to Yuuri who took it graciously. “I doubt it's anything like the stuff you’re used to drinking but I hope you enjoy.”

 

“No, this is absolutely fine,” Yuuri expressed his gratitude. “Thank you.”

 

“Good to know. Call me if you need anything okay,” Yuuri nodded and then drank his green tea.

 

Mila and Yuri saw their chance and grabbed Georgi away. “Whoa,” Georgi jumped out of his skin from the sudden attack.

 

“What is he doing here?” Mila hissed.

 

“Well a good morning to you too,” Georgi deadpanned.

 

“Morning,” Yuri said in a sarcastic tone. “Now answer the question.”

 

“I’m just as clueless as you guys,” Georgi informed them.

 

“You must know something,” Mila said in a frustrated tone. “I mean you’re the only one talking to him.”

 

“I don’t know anything. He just showed up with Victor this morning and then Victor asked me to look after him while he went to go take care of something.” Georgi explained to them.

 

“Victor again,” Mila whispered to herself. “That still doesn’t give us much.”

 

“If you guys want to know you have to ask the man yourself,” Georgi said in an attempt to get them to give up, unfortunately, Yuri didn’t take it that way.

 

“Fine, I will!” Yuri stomped away towards Yuuri. The Omega must have sensed the teen rage coming from Yuri because he flinched and then looked over to the blonde angrily making his way over to him. “Pig!” the young Alpha rudely greeted Yuuri, hormones raging on high in the atmosphere.

 

“Y-Yurio,” Yuuri stuttered out.

 

“That’s not my name!” Yuri shouted in frustration causing Yuuri to jump in his seat. He then clicked his tongue remembering what he really came for and mentally saving a note to tell off Victor later. “What are you doing here?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You win the gold medal at the GPF and then take a break with the Worlds right around the corner without even giving an explanation! Then just show up here out of no….!” The rest of Yuri’s words were muffled as Georgi covered his mouth to keep him from saying any more.

 

“Sorry about that,” Mila addressed the confused Yuuri. “He was actually really looking forward to competing against you in the Worlds and was really disappointed when you announced your break. He means well you just have to ignore the teenage hormones and anger.”

 

Yuri bites down on Georgi’s hand causing the latter to scream and let go of him. “Would you shut up you hag?!” Yuri yelled at Mila for spilling.

 

“Is that true?” Yuuri looked the blonde with wide eyes.

 

“What’s the problem with wanting to give you the worse beating of your life?” Yuri crossed his arms and looked away from Yuuri. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that but it did. Georgi and Mila were about to scowl him when they all heard laughter. Genuine laughter coming from Yuuri. Yuri didn’t know if he should be pissed was the Omega mocking him?

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just that most Alpha’s are usually too arrogant to see us Omegas as serious competition.” Yuri relaxed when heard the sincerity and surprise in Yuuri’s voice.

 

“Why?” Yuri said defensively. “You skate good; that’s all that matters to me.”

 

The Omega looked up at Yuri and gave a gentle smile that nearly rocked Yuri’s soul out of his body. “That’s true. You’re just like how Victor described you rough on the outside but sweet and kind on the inside.”

 

“Hah?!” Yuri tried to sound angry over the blush spreading across his face.

 

“He’s just an angry kitten,” Mila teased and Yuri shot her a death glare which she of course ignored. “So Yuuri, since you’re here and all would you mind joining us in our warm up.” Mila looked up expectantly at the skater. Yuri almost forgot that Mila was a big fan of Yuuri.

 

“I can,” Yuuri eyes lite up with excitement and the died down. “but I don’t have my skates.”

 

“They rent out skates here,” Georgi informed. “You can just tell me your size and I can get you a pair.”

 

“Really?!” Yuuri jumped out of his seat with the excitement of a five-year-old child nearly spilling his tea in the process.

 

“Yeah,” Georgi answered softly.

 

“I’ll go!”

 

 

 

Yuuri looked so happy and free on ice like hadn’t been in skates in months. When Yuri thinks of it the Japanese probably hasn’t. He still didn’t find out what was keeping Yuuri from competing in the Worlds. He couldn’t find a good opportunity to ask with Mila hogging the guy so much.

 

“Feels so good to be back on ice,” Yuri heard Yuuri tell Mila as he skated closer to the two.

 

“Are you not supposed to be on ice?” Mila face dropped in worry. “I’m sorry if I…”

 

“Ah, no I can be for now. It’s really not a big deal,” Yuuri waved at her dismissively. “But don’t tell Victor okay.” Yuuri grinned.

 

“Why can’t we tell Victor?” Yuri glided beside Yuuri.

 

“Are you sure it's okay?” Georgi approached from behind Mila.

 

“It’s fine, it's fine,” Yuuri nodded. “Victor worries too much that’s all,” Yuri remembered Victor fretting over Yuuri for just nausea and guessed the skater was talking the truth.

 

“Never took Victor as one to worry,” Georgi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Trust me he is,” Yuuri laughed.

 

“So your good then?” Mila asked and Yuuri assured her with a solid nod. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I asked you to perform your short program Love on Eros.” Mila looked like she was holding herself back from fingerling.

 

“Eros? I don’t mind but I haven’t practiced in a while so I doubt it would meet your expectations.” Yuuri explained.

 

“I don’t mind,” Mila quickly rushed out.

 

“I guess I can just give it a go,” Yuri swore he heard Mila squeal. Still, he was interested to see Yuuri’s short program. They all skated to the side as the music started. Love on: Eros, the short program Victor choreographed. Yuuri hands moved with the melody of guitar strings and then smirked at them. Smirked! Yuri and Georgi's mouth went agape while Mila squealed a little. The shy, soft-spoken Omega that he knew wasn’t the one dancing on ice.  This person was confident, alluring and seductive. No one could take their eyes off of him and he goddamn knew it as well. There was just something about the way he skated. The way he took each step without hesitation? His dancing? There was just something that just made you want to look at him. Yuuri glided backwards and set himself up to jump performing a double and then landing shakily. He didn’t lose his composure and continued to do a single. Simple moves for a professional but Yuri found himself boiling inside. He wanted to compete against that. He wanted to win against that. He needed to win against that. As Yuuri did the final spins to his finishing pose Yuri was already getting on the ice with Mila following behind him.

 

“Why aren’t you participating in the Worlds?” Yuri asked annoyance evident in his voice. With the program, he just saw Yuuri could easily compete for a placement with training and the proper jumps. “Why?!” Yuuri rested on his knees and huffed as Yuri looked down on him.

 

“Can we talk about this later? It didn’t register to Yuri how tired the Omega really looked. Mila places a comforting hand on Yuuri.

 

“You don’t look good,” she said observing his state.

 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said unconvincingly.

 

“Well since you good enough to skate why aren’t you?” Yuri voice came out harsh.

 

“Yuri,” Mila snapped at him.

 

“I’ll explain just give me a minute to catch my breath, shit,” Yuuri cursed under his breath.

 

“Maybe I really shouldn’t have asked you to perform,” Mila said in guilt when she saw how pale Yuuri was looking.

 

“No, I can skate for now,” Yuuri assured her.

 

“For now? What do you mean for now?” Yuri narrowed his eyes.

 

“Well….”

 

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Georgi skated closer to them.

 

“What do you mean?!” Yuri demanded when the Japanese didn’t answer him.

 

“Would you get off that for now?” Mila hissed.

 

“No!” Neither Russian realized the Yuuri covering his mouth.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Georgi placed a hand on Yuuri’s back. In a single moment, Yuuri spilt his breakfast right on Georgi’s skates. The older Beta went pale and Mila rushed to Yuri’s side as the Omega looked on the verge of collapsing.

 

“Yuuri?!” they all heard Victor call out. “What are you doing on ice?!” Victor ran on ice not even bothering to put on his skates.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri called out softly as he saw the Alpha rushing over towards them.

 

“Are you okay? Are you cold? Weak? You didn’t fall, did you? Why are you even in skates?” Mila, Georgi and Yuri stood there in silence as Victor asked Yuuri a hundred and one questions that the poor Omega couldn’t possibly answer at the speed they were coming. He wasn’t joking about the Alpha being overprotective. “Hey,” Victor called over to them. “Help me take him off the ice.” Mila rushed to help Victor out first of course.

 

They got Yuuri off the ice and settled him down into the seats among the stands. Lilia and Yakov just happened to reach at the same time and rushed to Yuuri’s side shocking most people. By time Yuuri started to regain his natural color almost the entire Russian team was surrounded him from the commotion.

 

“Victor, I’m fine,” Yuuri said once again in exhaustion over Victor’s overbearing worrisome attitude. Most of the team wasn’t used to seeing Victor like this. Flustered and worried didn’t come to mind when on thought of Victor Nikiforov

 

“You feel cold should we get you a blanket? I have one in my car I could just grab and…”

 

“Victor!” Yuuri shouted successfully shutting the Alpha up. “I just got a little dizzy and tired. I’m fine now.”

 

“Why were you even on ice?” Victor began again and Yuuri groaned.

 

“The doctor said I can still skate for now.” The skaters’ ears perked up particularly Yuri’s. He still doesn’t know Yuuri’s reason for taking a break.

 

“But he doesn’t advise it since you can fall and injure yourself and the…”

 

“I’m a professional skater!”

 

“Yakov!” Victor went to his coach for backup on the matter.

 

“Now you know what it feels like when someone doesn’t listen to you!” Yakov shouted and then relaxed and folded his arms. “ And I agree that it's dangerous but as long as he doesn’t attempt and jumps it should be fine.” Yuuri side-glance away from Victor and Yakov.

 

“You jumped!” Yuuri flinched at Victor’s voice.

 

“It was only a single!” Yuuri pouted. “And maybe a double.”

 

“Do you have any idea how god damn reckless that was?!” Yakov yelled at Yuuri in a similar way he would lecture Victor. “What would have happened if you fell?! I expect this kind of behaviour from Victor but I thought you knew better than that Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri why would you be so reckless?!” Wow, a lecture from both Yakov and Victor? Ouch.

 

“Would you two stop it?” Lilia grabbed both Yakov’s and Victor’s ears. The Russian skaters flinched. No one was brave enough to stand up against the female Alpha Lilia, Yakov’s ex-wife. Even Yuri had a hard time going against her. “Still,” Lilia let go of the two Alpha’s, “that was still dangerous Yuuri.”

 

“I understand,” Yuuri sighed. “But I can still skate. I won't jump just let be go on the ice without a battle.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Moya Lyubov,” Victor kneeled down in front of Yuuri. Others froze around them after hearing the Russian endearment leave Victor’s mouth so tenderly. “I just can’t help but worry about you two.”

 

“Two?” Mila and Yuri whispered to themselves in confusion.

 

“Well we are fine and we want to skate,” Yuuri said firmly ending and further thoughts that Victor could use to rebuke him.

 

“I still have to be there if you’re skating,” Victor pouted.

 

“Hai, hai,” Yuuri shoulders slumped. “It’s not like you listen to me anyway.”

 

“On the contrary, I listen to you the most,” Victor smirked and invaded on Yuuri’s personal space.

 

“Which would explain Yakov’s  severely high-stress level?” Yuuri teased and the older Alpha scoffed to that.

 

Georgi cleared her throat dragging the two out of their own personal bubble. They both looked up like they forgot they had an audience surrounding them and watching their every move.

 

“U-um,” Yuuri blushed when he looked at Georgi. “Sorry about your skates.”

 

“It’s fine,” Georgi gave a weak smile. “So umm like are you two dating?”

 

“I haven’t told you guys?” Victor blurted while Yuuri went red.

 

“No, you didn’t!” Mila yelled.

 

“Oh,” Victor stood up and helped Yuuri out of his seat. “Guys, this is Yuuri Katsuki, my fiancé.”

 

The entire room went quiet and then there was Yuri. “You're what?!”

 

“Victor boyfriend and fiancé are two very different things,” Mila explained.

 

“I know,” Victor nodded and pulled Yuuri in closer to him. “I’m pretty sure Yuuri said yes when I proposed and became my fiancé, right?” Victor turned to Yuuri and his boyfriend nodded before hiding his face in his chest.

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell us that you have a fiancé?!” Yuri yelled. “Did you know about this?!” Yuri asked his coaches and Yakov and Lilia nodded.

 

“I’m his coach, of course, I would know,” Yakov shrugged.

 

“Victor wouldn’t dare think of not telling me such things,” Lilia folded her arms.

 

“When did you two even begin dating?” Georgi asked still shell-shocked by the news.

 

“A week after the 2015 GPF banquet,” Victor answered. “After officially meeting Yuuri at the banquet I flew to Detroit and asked him out.”

 

“I remember that,” Yuuri groaned. “I fainted once I saw you at the rink.” Victor laughed remembering the events.

 

“It’s been that long and you didn’t tell us anything!” Mila was practically pulling out her hair. “You knew I was a fan of Yuuri to Victor! Why didn’t you say anything?! How could you even manage not to post anything?!”

 

“Sorry, that would be my fault,” Yuuri spoke out in a soft voice.

 

Victor sighed, “Yuuri didn’t want any attention so we kept the relationship a secret. It was hard, really, really, really hard.” Victor looked like he was in pain.

 

“For an entire year, though,” Mila huffed in annoyance.

 

“Well, we just became so used to being so private that it slipped our minds after some time and we became busy with the Grand Prix anyway,” Yuuri said lamely.

 

“We were planning to announce out engagement before or after the Europeans,” Victor explained. “We just didn’t expect the paparazzi with Yuuri’s arrival.”

 

“Well, I guess I should congratulate you both then,” Georgi said now finally caught up with the situation.

 

Yuri was still irritated in a way when an idea popped into his head. “Victor!” Yuri caught the attention of his senior. “Convince the pig to participate in the Worlds so I can finally beat him!”

 

“You have serious determination,” Yuuri whispered to himself not as an insult but in a light and almost impressed way.

 

Yuri fiery eyes were locked onto to Victor’s blue one until the latter melted into a nonchalant smile, “Sorry no can do.”

 

“What? Why?!”

 

“Yuuri won’t be able to compete in the Worlds,” Victor waved Yuri off.

 

“Should we just tell them?” Yuuri sighed.

 

“Tell us what?” Mila raised an eyebrow

 

“Wait you guys have more surprises?!” Georgi's mouth fell open.

 

“Well, yeah,” Victor said with an annoying giddy smile on his face.

 

“What could you possibly tell us now?!” Yuri shouted, “What is the pig pregnant or something?!” Yuri really just said whatever came to the top of his head not really meaning anything in the words but when he saw how the couples shocked faces melted into warm smiles alarms started ringing in his head. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind and snuggled into his lover's neck.

 

“Wait, y-you two a-are…” Georgi couldn’t manage to finish the sentence. Yuri and Mila weren’t any better as they were frozen speechless.

 

“We’re having a baby,” Victor hugged Yuuri tighter and snuggled the Omega. Yuuri playfully complained about his face lightly flushed.

 

“Wait,” Yuri allowed the information to finally sink in. “So it's your fault that the pig cant competes in the Worlds!” Yuri pointed accusingly at Victor. “I should have known it would have circled back to you.”

 

“W-what?!” Victor let go of Yuuri and stepped back. “Yurio don’t you feel happy for me?” Victor whined.

 

“Cut the bullshit you just couldn’t impregnate him after the Worlds could you?!” Yuri wasn’t taking any of Victor’s crap today. “You just couldn’t keep it in your pants?!”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor yelled for his love when he couldn’t calculate his escape.

 

“When he puts it that way he’s right,” Yuuri thought. “I mean if you just waited until after the Grand Prix like we originally planned I would still be in this season.”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor felt betrayed as Yuuri left him defenseless to the Russian tiger. Honestly, Yuuri was just happy to have the teen Alpha on someone else case other than his.

 

“I guess this means you’ll be a mother soon,” Yuuri didn’t realize when Mila and Georgi got so close.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri smiled at Georgi.

 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Mila looked at Yuuri’s stomach.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Regardless if it’s primary or secondary gender I’m sure they’ll be one of my best students,” Lilia declared. “Especially if they take from Yuuri.”

 

“If they turn out to be a genius like Victor then they could knock the figure skating world socks right off its feet.” Yakov thought.

 

“Figure skating already got Victor it's time to give the world of a dance a chance,” Lilia narrowed her eyes down at Yakov.

 

“I won't let that figure skating talent go to waste we both now that child will have ice in their blood!”

 

“Yuuri please talk some sense into this stubborn man.”

 

Yuuri’s laugh was strained, “While Victor and I would love if our child took up skating or dancing we think its best to let them decide what they do.” Yakov smirked at Lilia triumphantly since they both knew that with parents like Yuuri and Victor that child was most likely going to adopt his parents’ intense love for the ice.

 

Yuri was back with a tired Victor looking very displeased and marched up to Yuuri. “So there’s no way you can compete?!” Yuri yelled at the Japanese.

 

“It’ll be hard to compete when I’m five months pregnant,” Yuuri chuckled softly. He was starting to see Yuuri as less of a tiger and more an adorable moody kitten. Yuri tried to keep a serious or annoyed face but it was obvious that he was disappointed.

 

“I guess congratulations,” Yuri mumbled under his breath.

 

“Aww! Thanks Yurio!” Victor rushed in to give Yuri a giant bear hug.

 

“Not you!” Yuri kicked Victor off him. “This is still your fault!” Yuri yelled at the senior.

 

“Listen pig,” Yuri sent a pointed glare at Yuuri that caused the Omega to shiver. “I’ll be waiting for you, there’s still the next Worlds and Olympics! Don’t think that you can just walk away because of this!” Yuuri stared at the teen Alpha speechless and then started to chuckle uncontrollably. “What are you laughing at?!” Yuri shouted with a heavy blush on his face.

 

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri held back the urge to express how cute he thought Yuri looked knowing it would just make the kitten even more upset. “I’ll be back,” Yuuri reassured Yuri, “it’s not like I’m planning to retire like Victor.” The entire group went silent and Yuuri was confused at everyone’s twisted face. “Sorry did I say something wrong?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Love,” Victor started with a very strained expression, “I didn’t really tell anyone about my retirement.”

 

“Oh..wait oh no!” Yuuri covered his mouth as if he could take back the words when he realized what he’s done.

 

“Victor!” Victor flinched when he heard his coach shout his name in rage.

 

 

 

The entire world exploded when they found out that bother GPF male Alpha and Omega gold medalists were not only secretly dating but pregnant and engaged. The news nearly overshadowed the Europeans with reporters constantly trying to snap a picture of them. Yuri nearly ripped off one of the cameramen head when they pushed too hard on Yuuri. The young Alpha became quite attached and protective of Yuuri in a short amount of time resulting in many battles with the press. Everyone backed off once Victor became involved. No one was brave enough to challenge the obvious dominant Alpha in the area. They thought the commotion would die down until word of Victor’s retirement got out.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” Some of the reporters spotted the Omega. He was now five months along and very much pregnant from the stomach peeking out of the layers of clothes. Most of them have been dying to get an interview with Yuuri since his pregnancy and engagement to the legend Victor Nikiforov was still big news. “Would you mind if we asked you a few…?!”

 

“No questions,” the tiger of Russia pounced out and yelled at the reporters before dragging Yuuri away. There was no getting through that bodyguard of his.

 

“Yurio, I can answer a few questions,” Yuuri smiled wearily as the teen pulled him around back with the other skaters.

 

“I’m not taking any chances. A few questions mean a hundred to them,” Yuri snapped. “It’s safer around the back.”

 

“But I heard they were selling cheesey fries topped with bacon and jalapenos and…,” Yuuri was drooling at this time. “I wonder if they have whipped cream that I can spray on it.”

 

“We are not letting you eat that junk!” Yuri reprimanded. Yuuri’s cravings have been getting wilder and crazier as the days goes boy causing the Omega to jump to some of the most disgusting food combinations that Yuri and Victor have ever seen. His face was beginning to flesh out because of it too.

 

“But…” Yuuri pouted.

 

“No buts we need to limit the amount of fat you’re eating or else it won’t be good for the baby. You're already having a bowl of katsudon each day.” Katsudon was the only thing Yuri couldn't stop Yuuri from eating. Hell, Victor didn’t dare to try. The one time he so much as suggested to Yuuri that he take a break from the dish, the Omega growled and looked at Victor as if he was ready to go for his throat. Yuri has never seen a grown Alpha whimper till that day.

 

“Whoa, who knew the tiger of Russia was such an overprotective kitten,” Phichit popped up from behind Yuuri.

 

“Pichit!” Yuuri immediately hugged his best friend.

 

“Damn Yuuri, you’ve gotten big. I can barely hug you now,” Phichit laughed and then flipped out his phone. “Let’s take a selfie.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri in closer before the latter could respond and positioned the camera so Yuuri’s growing stomach could be seen. “Yurio, come join the picture,” Phichit motioned to him.

 

“I’m fine,” Yuri quickly denied. He rather watches the two Omega’s have fun than join their antics.

 

“Ah, Yuuri,” Celestion approached the group. “I was wondering if I would see you here.”

 

“Look, Ciao-Ciao isn’t he big,” Phichit rubbed his hands over Yuuri’s belly.

 

“Way bigger than I remember. How far along are you?” Celestino asked.

 

“About five months now,” Yuuri strutted a bright smile that could even blind the sun.

 

“I’m going to be a godfather in four months!” Phichit squealed as he hugged his best friend’s stomach.

 

“Wait! Who said anything about you being the godfather?!” Yuri yanked Phichit away from Yuuri.

 

“I’m Yuuri’s best friend so who else is would be the godfather?” Phichit grinned.

 

“There’s always me,” everyone swerved around to the Swiss Alpha, Chris with Victor right behind him. “I’m Victor’s best friend so I qualify for being the godfather.”

 

“I refuse to have any of you as the godfather!” Yuri barked at his two drastically awful options. Victor ignored the three and walked up to Yuuri to place a gentle kiss on his mate’s lips. This was enough to unintentionally shut their three friends up and grab the attention of every other skater, coach, technician or any person currently in the room.

 

“How was the interview?” Yuuri hummed as his lips separated from Victor’s

 

“Fine,” Victor shrugged, “they kept asking for you two.”

 

“They tried to interview me but Yurio chased them away.”

 

“As expected of the tiger of Russia.”

 

“Oi! Can you guys try not to be so embarrassing?!” Yuri growled. “You guys always do this when we go out in public,” Yuri whined like a kid watching their parents flirt in the open although maybe that idea wasn't so far off. Victor ignored Yuri’s words and continued to snuggle into his Omega’s neck. “This is why I can't go anywhere with you two.” Yuri groaned.

 

“Victor, come on we’re in public,” Yuuri blushed but made no move to stop his mate.

 

“Since when has that ever… Celestino!” Victor paled when his eyes met Celestino’s. The coach sent him back a hard glare.

 

“Victor,” Celestino folded his arms and greeted the skater in a dull voice.

 

“Now, now Ciao-Ciao,” Phichit patted his coach’s shoulder and laughed, “you aren't still mad about Victor getting Yuuri knocked up right in the middle of the season.” Celestino glare intensified on Victor. Yuuri’s coach was happy for him but was in his own way devastated when he found out his star student wasn’t going to be able to participate further this season especially since the Worlds were this year so he decided to take all that frustration out on Victor instead.

 

“Can’t blame him,” Yuri clicked his tongue, “if this asshole just had an inch of self-control the pig would be competing with us.”

 

“I was looking forward to skating with Yuuri again,” Phichit sighed.

 

“At least you got a chance this was going to be my first time competing against him,” Chris looked just as dejected.

 

“I was hoping Yuuri could place again before the season ended,” Celestino sighed. All judgemental eyes turned towards Victor.

 

“Aren’t you guys happy for me?!” Victor cried.

 

“Don’t act innocent in all this,” Yuri pointed an angry finger at him.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor signalled for help.

 

“I wonder if there’s a way to get around the press I really wanted those fries,” Yuuri mouth watered. He was too busy thinking about food to even listen to the conversation.

 

“Now Victor,” Chris dragged his friend by the arm, “what kind of Alpha runs to hide behind his mate?”

 

“You should just accept responsibility for your actions,” Phichit teased along with Chris.

 

“But I didn’t even do anything wrong,” Victor pouted.

 

“Then how about hiding your relationship and engagement from all of us,” Yuri folded his arms.

 

“Yuuri’s idea remember,” Victor his most annoying smile.

 

“And your retirement!”

 

“Your retiring!” Chris jaw dropped. There were murmurs in the air with the entire crowd eyes’ now turned on their group.

 

“Yurio I was going to announce that after my last Grand Prix Finals,” Victor whined.

 

“Whoa, didn't see that one coming,” Phichit whispered under his breath.

 

“Why the fuck do you need to wait so long to announce something you already longed decided?!” Yuri blew up.

 

“You know I love to surprise people,” Victor gleamed. Yuri wanted to punch him no he was definitely going to punch him.

 

“I’ve had enough of your surprises,” Yuri scowled.

 

Victor stared at Yuri with a blank face for a while and then melted into a sly smile, “Is that so?”

 

“Oi, what’s with that face?” Yuri asked annoyed and then it clicked to him. “Hey you aren't keeping any more secrets, are you?!”

 

“Yuuri, you look hungry let's go get something to eat,” Victor was suddenly beside his fiance. Yuuri of course happily agreed and couldn't get moving any sooner.

  
“Oi Victor! Come back here and answer my question! Victor! Don’t you dare let that katsudon near those fries! Victor get back here! Victor! Victor!” From engagements to pregnancies to coaching to deciding whether to live in Japan or Russia all Yuri has to say is fuck Victor and his need to surprises people!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first YOI fanfic hope you like it. Felt a bit sorry for Yurio in this chapter here always having to deal with Victor's shit but tell me what you thought about it. I'm thinking of writing more. So leave a comment and your kudos.


End file.
